


True Self

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fi speaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Self

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steelneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steelneko/gifts).



So. You know who I am, now. I can't help feeling that you're puzzled. I don't know why you would be.

Does my tone surprise you? It's only in my nature. Did you think I wouldn't be sharp, that I couldn't wound? 

Were you misled by my appearance? But I shine. I cannot fulfil my purpose without shining.

It's you who determine how you see me. Perhaps, to another's eyes... but I've no way of telling you that. When you've mastered the art of getting inside someone else's head, come back, and we'll see what you make of me then.


End file.
